Tables and other articles of furniture are often configured to have a number of legs that support a surface. For instance, tables may have legs or another type of base that supports a tabletop and a desk may have legs or another type of base that supports desktop. Examples of articles of furniture may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,217, 6,637,352, 6,845,723, 7,066,098, 7,614,351, 7,712,422, 7,845,290, 7,878,128, 8,051,784, 8,069,795, 8,091,488, 8,171,863, 8,297,208, 8,359,983, 8,413,593, 8,578,864, and 8,869,715 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0196635. U.S. Pat. No. 9,265,340 also discloses an example of an article of furniture and mechanisms that may be used in articles of furniture.
Some types of tables, desks, chairs and other kinds of furniture may be folded to be stored to preserve space. For instance, folding chairs may be configured to be folded from a configuration in which a seat is positioned for seating to a folded position in which the seat is oriented vertically to provide a structure that takes up less floor area so that multiple folding chairs can be compactly nested or stacked on top of each other. As another example, tables may be configured to be folded so that legs of the table fold under a tabletop so that the table may be stored in a more compact configuration that requires less space for the storage of the table. Such folded tables may also be stacked on top of each other or placed next to each other for storage.
But, articles of furniture that are configured to be moved from a use position into a more compact configuration for storage can often be problematic. For instance, tables that are designed to be easily folded can also allow a user to accidentally have their finger caught in a pinch point when adjusting a table from a use position to a folded position or vice versa.